Destruction Suite: Team Amida vs Team Dreadnaught
Koyuki announced cheerfully "The battles are so intense! I can't believe we've made it to this round already! Next up is Team Amida vs Team Dreadnaught!" Satoru grinned upon hearing his team's name. Yūryaku seemed displeased by the team's members, believing that he will not be needed for this round. Suzaku, on the other hand, seemed ready to test his new powers. "Alright~! Now will both teams please choose their first combatant?" Koyuki asked to the two opposing teams. Sloth started to step forward but Satoru blocked his way while staring at the opposing team "I'll go." He then stepped into the arena while Sloth was left feeling unnerved by the man's Reiatsu, noting it felt like Centipedes crawling into his skin. "Tch... Pathetic." stated Suzaku, as he stepped forward. The two competitors entered center-stage, staring eachother down. Koyuki then spoke once more, "The first match! Satoru Satoshi vs Suzaku Kawahiru! Begin!" Satoru grinned at him "Kawahiru? So you're related to the pussy I met earlier, eh?" Suzaku's eyes revealed a blank and bored expression. "Do not do me the injustice of relating me to that bastard." he barked. Satoru hid a chuckle behind his hand "Oooh? Trouble at home since the whore's death? I'm sorry to hear that." His eyes suddenly flared with anger of calling Shiori a whore. Seireitou was at the top of the stands, watching and hearing overhead. His eyes narrowed, tensing up at the same time. "Do it again..." Suzaku's purple hair covered his eyes, as his spiritual energy began to rise. "Call her a whore again... I dare you." he challenged. Satoru gave a sarcastically frightened look "Oops, looks like I hit a nerve. Is that the dreaded Kawahiru Reiatsu flowing in the air now? You're people are quite the savages you know. But I guess that's why the whore slept with your father so much, she was into animals." First Match: Suzaku vs Satoru Without any hesitation, Suzaku brandished his blade, disappearing and reappearing that very same instant, swinging his blade down on Satoru with lightning-speed. The blade succesfully sliced straight through Satoru as if he were nothing but air. His grin faded as his body hit the ground, but strangely enough it didn't excrete a single drop of blood. Koyuki awed in amazement "Isn't that something, folks!? Suzaku Kawahiru just split right down Satoru's body like it was nothing! That's the quickest match today! But why is there no blood?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed, wondering if he truly just won the match. "The hell..." Suddenly, the two separated body parts joined together and regenerated. Satoru grinned and stood up as if nothing happened "Nice shot." Suzaku stared in shock, "Instant Regeneration...?" he pondered, as his eyes narrowed, bringing his body posture up-right. "If so... I may have to use Hanulliū quickly than I would have hoped." Satoru smirked at the now shocked Suzaku "I know what you may be wondering." He then switches to a chidingly feminine voice "Oh shit, he has instant regeneration?! Wrong. I've devoured so many souls that a single death can be substituted for a soul. Since you took one of my trillions of lives, I might as well take yours." A flash of white light appeared in his hand in the shape of a dagger and then solidified into the dagger itself. He arched his arm back and threw it at top speeds toward Suzaku's leg. With a frown, a pink barrier appeared below, blocking the dagger as it rickochet'd off, stabbing straight into the ground. "As long as Hanulliū is in it's sheath, I am protected by all your attacks. A slowpoke like you could never catch me." He then quickly disappeared, reappearing beside Satoru as Suzaku's other sword was plunged for the man's head. The blade entered and exited through Satoru's skull. He grins and continues "What are your desires, I wonder?" His head eerily turned toward Suzaku, his body itself following suit. With a spin of the body, Suzaku slashed his blade down once more, cutting through the man's shoulder. Both wounds regenerated like before. Satoru extends his arm forward toward Suzaku's chest with his hand open to grab something. However, his hand collided with a pink barrier, since Hanulliū was still in its sheath. "I told you, Hanulliū will protect me from anything so long as its sheathed." he boringly stated. Koyuki watched the two, as they pushed back. "It appears that things are at a standstill so far! Can the son of the legendary Seireitou Kawahiru bring his opponent down with some unique power?!" she stated, attempting to add fire to the flame, both on and off the ring. Suzaku sighed, "Is this the limit of Satoru's power?" Satoru frowned and balled his hand into a fist. The fist turned shiny black and clawed. He grinned and through the punch at the pink barrier, cracking it and subsequently shattering it upon impact. The barrier indeed shattered, much to the young boy's surprise. The attack succeeded in ripping off a part of his clothing, but nothing of the flesh. Suzaku backed away with an instant flash step, sheathing Muramasa. He then drew the other blade, the one he called Hanulliū. The clawed hand returned to it's original glove-covered human state "No more of those bothersome barriers I take it?" "I guess you could say that." he stated as he kicked the air; however, much to Satoru's surprise, Suzaku's leg turned into a bolt of lightning, crashing into the former with great force. However, this was meant to stall, as Suzaku released Hanulliū's Shikai with a massive burst of spiritual energy that could be felt for miles. Seireitou narrowed his eyes at the name, as an image of Hanullim's inner spirit appeared beside him. "Hanullim, is Hanulliū...?" Hanullim nodded, as Seireitou's attention returned to the fight. "Seireitou, Hanulliū's early appearance in Suzaku is a testament to the good deep within the boy... but it appears that its been tainted with darkness..." he explained. Hanullim disappeared, as Seireitou sighed, "Suzaku..." Suzaku smirked, "Come. At your own risk." Satoru's surprise fades into a wide grin "Your Reiatsu smells like cigarette smoke, which can only mean it is tainted with darkness. Someone's been a naughty little chap, haven't they?" At this, Satoru charged toward Suzaku while sprouting what appeared to be a black ridged tail, shining when in light and looking almost like a spine with a barbed stinger at the end. When in range he shoots the tail forth toward Suzaku, the tip prepped to rip out one of his ribs. However, against all odds, the attack made its target, resulting in Sukaku being stabbed, coughing up blood. Between the two moments of execution and 'target achieved', Suzaku's eyes took careful note of the origin and movement of the attack. "I see... it's part of his body... using '''that' now would be fool-hardy."'' he thought to himself, as he cut the spine, attempting to break free from the man's stronghold. He soon discovered it was made of a more dense material than he had first anticipated. Reaching him, Satoru extended his hand toward Suzaku's chest once again, giving a hungry, determinded look from what one could makeout of his facial expressions. With a smile and an acrobatic spin, Suzaku got his foot on the 'spine', kicking back as he freed himself, falling on his back. "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" he called out, a massive blue energy attack exploding in Satoru's face as Suzaku escaped his range. When the smoke clouding his head cleared, Satoru's face was revealed to be a charred skull. His skin, eyes, and hair reformed back to normal with a slithering, eerie sound "1, 2, 3... 3 times you've killed me so far, kid." However, time was not spent for words. Suzaku slashed his blade at the very moment Satoru uttered the number "3" a second time, calling out Shikon Hisakiten as it collided with Satoru. A smirk came across Suzaku's face as he raised his opposite hand up, "Hadō #92... Honōshiki!" he called out, black flames erupting from his body as they burned down Satoru. However, he wasn't done. To kill someone who could continue bringing himself back to life, meant to burn him down to the very last evaporated drop of blood. "Honōshiki! Honōshiki! Honōshiki! Honōshiki! Honōshiki! Honōshiki! Honōshiki!" one by one, he called out the high-level Kidō, massive flames exploding into Satoru as scream after scream was heard. Once the barrage ended, Suzaku fell on his ass, exhausted and currently out of spiritual energy to use. However... from what it looked, he had just won. The blood pile Satoru currently was, was down, and Koyuki began the count. "1... 2... 3..." Just as she uttered 3 a bone-like arm extended from the puddle, seemingly pulling the skeletal Satoru out of the puddle. When freed, the puddle rejoined him as his muscles and flesh returned to his body. He was panting, having just been obliterated thoroughly "Inbred... little... rat... '''DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, DUMBASS!'" At this, he summoned and threw forth a volley of throwing knives. Suzaku's face grew dismayed with shock; he had no more energy to use, and his physical stamina was nearing its end as well. He struggled to jump up, lazily dodging the daggers, albeit for two which cut along his right arm. Suzaku cringed at the pain, but stood his ground. He was panting, but smiled at the same time, "Tell me... Satoru... do you remember... my first unnoticed hit?" he said, referring to the slash when he attempted to break the tail-like weapon that attacked him earlier. Satoru frowned "What the fuck are you talking about...?!" However, Satoru got his answer. His back began to turn to crystal, as his eyes widened in pure shock. Suzaku continued to pant, smiling with a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Some no Reikai - Hwanung..." he stated, laughing menacingly. "It turns anything into crystal; spiritual, physical, and mental energies fall victim to it. Anything cut by Hanulliū falls victim to this ability, which sealed your fate the moment I stabbed that tail thing of yours. Now if I had activated it earlier, before burning you alive, you might have never retracted that tail of yours, and someone of your abilities could do well without a limb. However... once you rejoined into one body from the burning, the effect entered your bloodstream, and by now, has reached every nook and cranny of your body. Nothing you do now will stop it... you... have lost." he declared, spitting out blood as he fell to his right knee, struggling to keep his head up. Grinning at Suzaku, Satoru flipped him off before a clone seemingly shed out of the side. The original turned completely into daimond, as expected, while the clone remained unaffected "Miss me?" Suzaku stood up slowly, and sighed, wiping the blood off his mouth. "I see... I should have expected this. Oh wait, I did." he smiled, before Suzaku's body turned to crystal as well, rather quickly. A blade was rammed into the clone's back, by another Suzaku who was grinning. "I did tell you, anything cut by my blade turns to crystal. Anything. When I cut your tail, I thought you'd pull something like this. So I made sure I cut myself unnoticeably when pulling my blade out of your tail." he admitted, a bleeding cut on his knee proved this claim. "However, lightning is rather hard to keep solid. And because I can split myself as lightning, making clones is rather easy for me." he smiled, as the blade's effect was quicker than before, due to being at such an instant usage, rather than potential like it was used earlier. "Satoru, you were a good obstacle. I needed this... for my real challenges." he smiled. "Adios." Satoru grinned "If you want to be able to kill me, you have to be a very patient man who's willing to kill over a Tredecillion people. Some innocent, some not. Hell..." He points to the daimond-encased clone of himself "...that right there is an infant, no more than two years old." At this, some people from the stands eyes widened. Such cruelty! He was even willing to sacrifice the lives of children who couldn't even walk. Suzaku smirked, "Many as may form, you lost this match." he said, much to Satoru's confusion, as the referee Koyuki was counting from 8 now. Apparently, the part that was crystalized counted as part of Satoru, and was counted for longer than 10 counts by now. "Match One over! The winner is Suzaku Kawahiru!" she declared, the crowd screaming; some for joy, some for anger. Suzaku turned to Satoru, the one that was still concious, smiling. "You put up a good fight, Satoru." Satoru grinned back at him "Don't act all goody-two-shoes with me, boy. When this Tournament is over and you think you're safe I'll be there to break your legs and consume you!" He turned to Fukienzeru, who was sitting on her throne, "And that goes for you two, Arrancar girl." Immediately, her eyes flashed wide as she realized who he truly was It's... him!? How did I not realize before?! His feet igniting into flame in a teleportation technique similar to Kogeru "As I told you when I helped you find this stench-ridden realm, after I'm done using you up to the last drop of potential I can milk out of you, I shall consume you and take everything! Your body, your mind, your heart, your soul, your love, your hate, your pride, your shame, everything! I'll enjoy making you suffer... and I'll especially enjoy making you enjoy it..." At this, his torso and skull ignites into flame "Goodbye for now, my food."